


Sick Fic

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sick Character, Sick Shiro, Smut, lance is a mother hen, major fluff, shance, so fluffy you might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: If you whine enough, maybe you can get your s/o to cuddle you while you're sick.Or, Shiro is sick and Lance takes care of him. ;)





	Sick Fic

**Author's Note:**

> tfw ur sick so you write a sick fic
> 
> also sorry if this isn't perfect or in character, i'm sick and if you couldn't tell by my very uncreative title, i don't care lol
> 
> please enjoy <3

"A hundred and two."

"Ughh, okay. I know I have a fever, but-"

"Nope! You're staying in. Get in the bed."

"Lance, really-"

"I don't wanna hear it, mister."

Lance set the thermometer down on the kitchen counter and pushed Shiro to their shared bed. He made him get under the covers and when he was finally laying down, Lance tucked the sick man in and put an extra pillow behind his head. Shiro's face was fixed in a grumpy frown, but Lance knew he enjoyed being pampered when he was sick.

"I'll call into work and tell your boss you're sick and can't make it."

"I'm a big boy. I can do it myself." Shiro made to get back up, but Lance pushed him back down and kissed his forehead.

"You're a stubborn boy is what you are, and you need rest. So you're gonna stay in this bed while I take care of you."

Shiro rolled his eyes playfully as a smile creeped onto his face. He _did_ enjoy Lance taking care of him.

Lance walked out of the room and not long after Shiro heard his husband on the phone with his boss. Shiro's boss always liked Lance anyway, so it was probably better for him that Lance call so he didn't get chewed out for missing work. Lance's cheerful goodbye flowed through the house and made Shiro relax and close his eyes, content in knowing he was in good care.

He hadn't had his eyes closed very long before a coughing fit tore through his chest. Lance came back in hurriedly and sat him up, helping him sip some water.

"Ow," Shiro said once the coughing stopped, making whining noises that caused the other man to smile softly.

"There he is. I was wondering when Whiny Shiro was gonna make an appearance."

"My body hurts."

"I know, baby."

"I don't like being sick."

"I _know_ , baby."

"I'm cold. Come cuddle with me."

Shiro's arms shot out towards Lance, making grabby hands at him. But the younger man moved out of the way just in time to evade his grasp.

"I will in a bit, but I gotta make sure you're taken care of first."

"I _am_ taken care of. Pleeeeaase Kitten?"

Lance took the hand that was still extended towards him and brought it up to his lips to kiss it softly.

"No," he smiled and let go of Shiro's hand.

Shiro made another loud whining sound and Lance laughed as he walked back into the kitchen.

 

Lance took care of Shiro most of the day, going in and out of their room to get him vitamins and other things needed to pamper his husband. Sometime in the afternoon, the brunet left the room for a while, only to finally return with orange juice, soup, and a fresh damp wash cloth. He had Shiro sit up a bit and pressed the cloth to his forehead. The man sighed at the feeling and pressed a kiss to the wrist hovering next to his face. Lance smiled at the gesture and pushed Shiro's bangs away from his face so they wouldn't get wet.

"Here, have some soup. It'll help you."

"I'm not hungry," the man said stubbornly.

"Takashi," Lance warned. "Eat the damn soup."

Shiro rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing the younger man to give him a spoonful of the warm liquid.

"Okay, I ate it. Cuddle me now?" Shiro said, rubbing a needy hand up Lance's arm.

Lance shook his head softly at his husband's ridiculousness and set the soup back on the side table.

"Only if you take a few sips of orange juice. You need the Vitamin C."

Shiro nodded and allowed Lance to bring the cup to his mouth so he could drink.

"Ew, it tastes awful with the soup," he said after swallowing half the glass.

Lance placed the cup next to the soup and sat on the edge of the bed, lightly playing with Shiro's hair.

"I honestly cannot wait for you to feel better just so I don't have to deal with your whining anymore."

"You love it."

"I love _you_ , but you're insufferable when you're sick."

"Can't argue with that. But you like taking care of me anyway."

"That I do," Lance smiled.

"It's very sweet. Your motherly instincts kick in and you treat me like I'm your baby."

"You _are_ my baby."

He leaned down to kiss Shiro's head again, but was caught off guard when Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled, causing him to fall on top of the other man.

"Shiro-! Hey!" Lance laughed, "Alright, you huge brat, let me at least get into a better position."

Shiro let go of his hold around him and the boy climbed over Shiro to lay on the empty side of the bed. As soon as Lance was situated, Shiro was on him like a leech, clinging tightly and sucking the body heat from him. Lance wrapped his own arms around his sick husband, holding his head near his chest.

"I feel better already," Shiro said.

He placed a few kisses on the exposed part of Lance's chest and then adjusted himself to trail up the boy's neck and jaw. As he neared his mouth, Lance leaned out of reach, bringing out a whine from Shiro.

"You're gonna get me sick, too."

"Good. Then _I_ can take care of _you_ and make you stay in bed with me all day."

"You're already making me stay in bed with you."

"Then what's the harm?"

He puckered his lips and whined a few more times until Lance gave in and kissed him. As soon as he pulled away, Shiro brought him back again, pressing their bodies together and lazily licking into his mouth, trying to get closer. Lance tried to resist it, knowing for sure that he'd get sick within the next few days, but he'd already come that far and he didn't want to stop.

"I thought you just wanted to cuddle," Lance teased breathlessly as Shiro sucked a spot on his neck.

"Hmm, this is sort of cuddling, right?"

Shiro kissed him again, and what had previously been whines turned into moans as Lance bit at his lip. Their mouths moved together slowly, undoing one another and making the other melt into every harsh nip, every gentle press, every soft gasp. Shiro brought his large hands up to hold Lance's face and the boy cooed; he knew exactly what to do to make Lance weak.

"You know, I have a bit of a headache too. Want to help me get rid of it?"

Lance groaned as his husband rolled his hips into him and the needy look in the brunet's eyes gave Shiro his answer.

"You need to rest," he said instead.

"It is rest. Kinda." Shiro continued his torment on Lance's collarbone, making the younger boy's breath catch.

"Your soup's gonna get cold," Lance sighed, trying and failing to keep his head.

"You know I don't care about that."

"Are you sure your body is up for it?" he said, pushing back to look into Shiro's eyes. "You're not too sore?"

"I will be," Shiro replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lance said despite the smile on his lips.

"Wrong kind of sore."

Shiro stuck out his tongue and Lance's lips chased it, kissing him again.

"It'll help me feel better," Shiro persuaded, though they both knew he'd already won.

"Then I guess it'd be a shame not to."

Lance climbed on top of Shiro and connected their lips again sloppily before reaching into the drawer next to the bed to prepare themselves.

It was gentle and lazy, Shiro wanting to savor the the feeling of Lance inside him, and Lance not wanting to go too fast for fear of making Shiro feel worse. They shared quiet moans and soft kisses, movements slow so Shiro could keep his breathing steady. Lance almost stopped altogether when the man under him had another coughing fit, but he took a few drinks of water and begged Lance to keep going. As their climaxes neared, Lance sped up slightly and they came within moments of one another, moaning each other's names. Once they came down from their high, Lance fell to the bed next to Shiro. They smiled at each other, feeling warm and happy and neither wanting to move away from the other.

"We need to clean up before falling asleep," Lance said, catching his breath, but made no move to do so.

"I'm sick and need to stay in bed, remember?"

Shiro pulled Lance closer to him, warm skin against warm skin. The younger man chuckled lowly and ran his fingers through his husband's hair.

"Alright. We can stay here for a while, but we're both gonna need to clean up eventually."

Shiro made a noise of affirmation and burrowed himself into Lance's chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Shiro said with a dopey smile.

Lance peppered light kisses over the exposed skin of Shiro's arms and cheeks before pressing his lips to the man's forehead to check his temperature.

"You're still hot."

" _You're_ hot."

"Thanks," Lance said sarcastically, rolling his eyes playfully. "I'm serious, though. No more excitement for you. You need rest."

Lance felt Shiro slump in defeat, but he made no sounds of opposition. 

 

In only a few minutes, Shiro was fast asleep as Lance traced soothing fingers across his skin to help him relax. When Lance knew his husband was out, he snuck out of the bed to clean himself off. He brought back a damp towel to wipe down Shiro and heard the man stir awake.

"Lance?"

"Hi, angel. I'm just cleaning up a little."

"Come back and get in bed when you're done, okay?"

"I promise."

Lance kissed Shiro's cheek as he finished and took the towel into the bathroom before coming back to lay in bed next to him. He pulled the half asleep man close to him and hummed softly as he played with his hair.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Shiro slurred.

"You're welcome."

"And for cleaning the cum off my stomach," he smirked sleepily.

Lance's silent laughter shook the both of them softly. He squeezed his husband gently and pecked a quick kiss to his lips. As his fingers continued their calming movements and Shiro drifted off again, Lance smiled to himself, happy that his husband was warm in his arms. He truly loved taking care of him, whining and all, and was happy for the attention that Shiro's neediness gave - even if he pretended he didn't.

Lance had learned how to take care of a sick child from watching his momma with him and his siblings, which he now relayed onto his husband. Shiro was right when he'd said Lance treated him like a baby, and as much as they both enjoyed it, he wondered if maybe one day they'd have babies of their own for him to take care of. The image of a family together warmed his heart as he settled closer to Shiro and fell asleep.


End file.
